PROJECT SUMMARY ? CORE A The Administrative Core is crucial to the operation of the Lewy body dementia Center without Walls (LBD CWOW). It provides administrative, fiscal, and scientific oversight of all cores and projects. It is responsible for maintaining a webpage for reporting on scientific achievements of the Center and establishing a publicly- available library of all subspecies of alpha-synuclein and amyloid-beta characterized by the Center. In conjunction with the other components of the LBD CWOW, Core A assures that educational materials, data, and research resources are available for sharing with other CWOWs and with non-CWOW LBD investigators. Core A assures that the LBD CWOW will cooperate fully with NINDS initiatives and has a dedicated Center Administrator who has experience with fiscal and administrative management of large multi-institutional grants as well as expertise in navigating the Mayo Clinic Brain Bank. To accomplish these goals, Core A has the following specific aims: Specific Aim 1: Provide administrative structure and fiscal oversight for the CWOW. Specific Aim 2: Assume responsibility for the quality control of the Center?s activities by ensuring responsible conduct of research and rigor and reproducibility of research practices. Specific Aim 3: Promote the scientific direction and integration of the Center components by organizing regular Executive Steering Committee meetings and overseeing external collaborations that support the Center cores and projects. Specific Aim 4: Establish an External Advisory Committee and report progress to the NIH. Specific Aim 5: Establish and maintain a publicly-available library of all ?-syn and A? subspecies characterized by the center in the form of a LBD CWOW website. Specific Aim 6: Promote education on LBD and encourage CWOW investigators to participate in patient and caregiver support groups.